


Mind Your Own Business

by button_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, This is DUMB, little tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/button_butts/pseuds/button_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pompt: Geoff and Gavin have to move out when Geoff's marrage fails (on good terms), but Gavin finds its weird how Geoff's out everynight so he recruits Michael to help him find out what where he's going. Turns out Geoff has been with Ray (Geoff/Ray). Gavin and Michael, who snuck into Ray's place, find them selves stuck in a cupboard and because Geoff and Ray are in the house they can't sneak back out. A bit of smut on both pairings (you don't have to overdo it) Mavin/Reoff</p>
<p>[Via: fuckyeahrtfanfic.tumblr.com]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Own Business

It was a shock to everyone when it happened. After so many years Griffon and Geoff have been together, the split up was a major shift in the Rooster Teen community. They didn't split because of Geoff's drunken ways or Griffon spending a bit more time than she should on her sculptures to escape her busy household. They both decided, as adults, that they knew they couldn't be together unless they truly still loved each other. So when they made the final decision, it was mature and thought through. Griffon and Geoff didn't hate each other and they were still great friends, they just didn't love each other like how they used to, and that was OK.  
They both decided that Griffon would take the house only because Geoff insisted that he wanted their two year old daughter, Jessie, to grow up in a warm home and not some shabby apartment. Griffon offered Gavin to continue living with her on their property but he insisted that his place was with Geoff. With two tight hugs and a wave goodbye from Griffon and Jessie, Geoff and Gavin drove off with a moving truck on their tail as they traveled to their new shared apartment.   
It was fairly big enough for the two grown men to live in. Two large bedrooms, two baths, a living room, a dining area, one kitchen, and one compartment area where their washer and dryer where. After a week, all of their things were unpacked and placed in the proper areas throughout the apartment. After a month, however, things were starting to feel odd. Not just because they moved into a new place and weren't used to being alone together without the distractions of Griffon or Jessie. For Gavin, things felt odd when almost every night during the week Geoff would attempt to sneak out of the house while Gavin slept. (It didn't help that their apartment door was 70% metal and weighed a ton. It was great for safety, just not sneaking out before the birds were awake.)  
After prodding the gent about his midnight shenanigans over and over, Geoff would ignore Gavin whenever he brought the subject up or leaving the room entirely. This answer would only leave Gavin more frustrated and in dire need to know what his boss was up to. The only solution would be to turn to his boyfriend for some help.   
Michael and Gavin have been dating about two months before the two Ramsey's split. Michael, like Griffon, offered the two to stay with him but they humbly denied, saying they didn't want to be a bother. (To which Michael replied, "I'm already fucking this jack ass, living with my boss would be anything but a problem." Which earned a flustered "Shut up!" from Gavin and a hearty laugh from Geoff.) Turning to his boyfriend of three months was Gavin's only, and last, hope.  
It was towards the end of the day in the Achievement Hunter office and everyone was just about to go to their designated homes. Before Michael even had a chance to even think about calling it quits for the day, Gavin tugged him out into the hallway far enough that he knew none of the others could hear him.  
"What's up, Gav?" Michael asked, looking at his nervous looking boyfriend with a confused face.   
"Well, ever since Geoff and I moved into the apartment, he keeps sneaking out in the middle of the night doing God knows what and he won't tell me!" Gavin huffed, careful to make sure his voice wasn't too loud. Michael rose a brow, rolling his eyes.   
"He's a grown man, Gavin. He's probably out trying to find a date at the bar or something." Michael shrugged. Gavin rolled his eyes, glancing towards the Achievement Hunter door again.   
"He's not. He told me he wasn't looking to date anyone anytime soon. And even if he did go to the bar, why would he get drunk there when he knows I can't drive to pick him up?" Gavin asked, hoping Michael could see his dilemma. His boyfriend responded in the way he hoped for, looking off to the side and furrowing his brow as he thought about what their boss could possibly be doing.   
"OK. How about we wait him out tonight and follow him to wherever he's going. Will that make you happy?" Michael asked. Gavin grinned and wrapped his arms around the other. Michael was quick to do the same, pulling back to plant a kiss on his lover's lips. That only just so happened to be when Geoff decided to head out for the day.   
"I thought I told you to keep the make outs to a minimum in the office?" Geoff smirked as the two lovers laughed in reply, blushing from the embarrassment of being caught. "You comin' or what, Gavin?" Geoff asked, pulling out his car keys.   
"Actually, I was gonna get a ride from Michael." Geoff shrugged, taking Gavin's excuse and heading out the front glass door. Ray was quick to follow after that, giving his fellow lads a small wave as he jogged out of the building. The two lovers finished up some work together until everyone in the office left. (Other than Joel, who always stayed behind late, but that was the norm for everyone in the office.) When 8 o' clock rolled around, they started to pack up and head out of the building and towards Michael's car.  
"When does he usually leave?" Michael asked, starting up his car and pulling out of the parking lot.   
"'Bout twelve or eleven." Gavin responded, looking out the passenger side window. A small smirk pulled onto Michael's lips, taking a left down the street instead of a right where Gavin's apartment was.   
"What are you doing?" Gavin asked, looking at his boyfriend now instead of the passing cars on the other side of the window.  
"It's eight. I'd rather spend time with you alone for fucking once at my place than stake out your apartment for four hours." Gavin agreed with a silent shrug, staring out the widow once again. The whole time Gavin was moving with Geoff cut his quality time with Michael in half, then in a quarter till they usually only saw each other in the office or skyping from their individual apartments. Michael wasn't complaining, much. Just talking to Gavin was good enough for him but direct physical contact was better than emoticons and simulated kisses and hugs on a pixelated screen.   
When they arrived at Michael apartment, Michael was quick to pull Gavin into his arms and attack his boyfriend's neck with kisses and small love bites. Gavin loved it whenever Michael gave him his full attention, especially when they were alone, but the recent stress of moving and Geoff spending more time with him than before, along with the strange feeling of living someplace new, effected his sleeping patters more than he thought.   
"Not right now, love. I'm exhausted." Gavin murmured, causing Michael to pull away his working mouth. He let out a small huff but otherwise didn't complain. They both ended up watching a movie together, cuddled up under a small blanket that covered their limbs that were tangled together. A bowl of popcorn resting on top of Gavin's stomach. After a while time rolled by and it was 9:15. The movie quickly lost Gavin's interest after the main female character went through the cliché fight scene with her two secret lovers that lead to some bullshit sex scene. Sex for no reason, who wants that? He sat the bowl on the coffee table and untangled himself from Michael's grasp who was unfazed by his boyfriend's movements. Gavin sat in Michael's lap, head resting on his chest. The thump of a heartbeat lulled in his hear. Michael, who snapped out of his focus on the movie, looked down at his lover who was curled up on his chest.   
"Tired?" He asked, fiddling with a piece of Gavin's hair that tickled his chin.   
"Nope. Bored." Gavin responded, muffled by Michael's chest. He looked up and scooted closer so they were eye level. A smirk tugged the corner of Gavin's lips as he closed the space between them. Michael was eager to respond, coaming his fingers in his lover's hair and returned the kiss. Gavin didn't bother with asking permission and forced his tongue past Michael's lips, earning a muffled moan from the other. After a while of tongues fighting for dominance and teeth clanking together from time to time, they broke away, panting softly. The dark room with only the TV lighting up the room illuminated their flushed faces.   
"What time is it?" Gavin asked, looking around for his phone. Michael reached down and tugged his out of his pocket, squinting as the bright screen lit up in his face.  
"Nine thirty." Michael sat his phone on the coffee table next to the bowl of popcorn. Gavin pulled a sly grin on his lips, attacking Michael's exposed neck and sucking on the soft flesh hard enough for a bright purple hickey that his lover would yell at him the next day for. His hips grinding down against Michael's crotch. Michael let out a low grunt at the sudden feeling of pleasure warped throughout his body. He clasped his hands at Gavin's hips, easing them up so they weren't so rough on his crotch.  
"I thought you were tired." Michael muttered, moving his hips to match Gavin's motions. Gavin kissed up Michael's neck, just barely brushing their lips together.   
"I was. Not anymore." Gavin purred, bringing their lips together again. Michael leaned forward, pushing Gavin over so he laid across the couch; Michael's body towering over him. Hands felt everywhere; rubbing, groping, and pulling off random articles of clothing. Needless to say the movie was already over before they were done exploring each other's bodies.   
When they were finished they laid across the couch, clothes thrown across the floor. Going all the way was avoided this time. Lazy kisses were exchanged as Gavin played with the curls of his boyfriend below him.  
"What time is it?" Gavin murmured pulling away. Michael shrugged, pouting that Gavin pulled away from his bruised red lips. Gavin sat up, reaching for Michael's phone on the coffee table. The small screen lit up bright, making his eyes squint but open wide when he saw the time. Gavin sprang off his lover making Michael let out an "oof!"  
"Gavin what the fuck?" Michael questioned as Gavin started pulling on his clothes in a hurry.  
"Its eleven thirty, Michael! Get up!" Gavin demanded, squirming into his shirt and pulling Michael up so he was sitting up. Michael let out a tired grunt, slowly shrugging on his pants and shirt.   
"Come on, Gav. Can't we stalk Geoff tomorrow?" He pleaded, rolling on his socks and sliding into his shoes; already knowing Gavin's answer.   
"No! Now come on, ya' dope!" Gavin waited impatiently by the door for Michael to fully wake up. His boyfriend flicked off all the lights and whatever else, taking his keys from Gavin and soon enough they were out the door and on their way to Geoff's and Gavin's apartment.  
"This is fucking stupid." Michael grumbled, parking behind some shrubbery and killing the engine. Luckily Geoff didn't leave yet and the lights were still on in the apartment. Gavin didn't respond, watching the apartment windows and the front door for Geoff's arrival. Michael rolled his eyes, stretching his limbs and letting out a long yawn.   
"Shh! Here he comes!" Gavin clasped a hand over Michael's mouth as Geoff stepped into view of the apartment building's glass door. He made his way over to his car, seemingly in a rush to get somewhere by how fast he pulled out of the parking lot. "Come on, Michael, go!" Michael growled in annoyance, starting up his car and quickly tagging Geoff two cars behind him. The drive was fairly short; Geoff's car pulling into another apartment complex. Michael and Gavin parked around the corner from where Geoff pulled in, quickly stepping out of the car and moving closer on foot.   
"Wait, isn't this Ray's place?" Michael whispered to Gavin; the two of them ducked behind the other side of the building, watching Geoff ring the building's doorbell with a loud buzz. Gavin shrugged, but Michael's question was quickly answered when Ray stepped outside in front of their boss. The two of them hugging tightly before pulling back and share a quick kiss before walking towards Geoff's car.   
It was a shock to say at least. Both Michael and Gavin watched with hung open jaws like they just saw a completely mobile circus drive by. But this was much more entertaining.   
"Holy shit, I can't beli- Gavin what the fuck are you doing!?" Michael hissed as Gavin sprinted towards the front door once Geoff's car was out of sight. He caught the slowly closing glass door with his foot. He waved his hand towards himself, signaling Michael to come closer. "What the fuck?" They raced, well Gavin raced, up the stairs towards Ray's apartment. He jiggled the door handle, attempting to open it. Only an idiot would leave his door unlocked this late at night. Ray was one of those idiots apparently.   
"Gavin what the fuck are you doing!?" Michael snapped when he went into Ray's apartment, standing in the door way.  
"We'll wait here and when they come back we'll confront them about keeping them a secret! It's perfect!" Gavin stated, grabbing onto Michael's sleeve to pull him inside. Michael was quick to jerk away.   
"Or we could have their privacy like normal fucking human beings!?" Michael snapped, glaring at his boyfriend. He loved Gavin, he really did, but sometimes there was a difference between his cute idiot nature and him being a borderline asshole.  
"I can't believe the movie was sold out." Ray's voice could be heard from three floors below. Michael and Gavin froze in place, looking at each other with ghost white faces.   
"There's always next time." Geoff's voice responded, that's when Gavin was quick to think. Gavin should never think too quickly.  
Gavin gripped Michael's arm, pulling him inside as the door slammed behind them. Michael was still in shock to even protest where they were going. Gavin quickly threw open the pantry door in the kitchen and shoved Michael inside, shutting the unlockable door behind them. There they stood in darkness, cramped together along with various cans and boxed goods.   
"Gavin-.."Before Michael could curse his boyfriend off, Gavin clamped a hand over his mouth, making a soft shushing noise. Not a moment later they heard the front door open along with the semi-muffled voices of Geoff and Ray.  
"We can watch a movie here if you want." Ray offered; the sound of the front door locking was heard.   
"But it's not the same..." Geoff whined, earning a laugh from Ray.   
"Shut up you big baby. Or else I'll give you something to whine about." By just Ray's words they knew he was smirking. Michael felt nauseous. Partly from the fact that he was about to shit his pants out of fear of being discovered by Geoff inside Ray's pantry, and partly the face that he was hearing innuendo sex jokes between one of his best friends and his boss. The two outside the pantry walked around a bit. The sound of a TV being turned on along with the xbox start up noise.   
"Where's the popcorn?" Geoff asked, his voice dangerously close to the pantry door. Gavin, whose hand was still clamped over Michael's mouth, tensed up, squeezing Michael's face almost painfully.   
"Pantry I think." Ray's muffled voice called from the living room. The door handle started to turn almost agonizingly slow for Gavin and Michael. Gavin scooted closer towards the other, trying to avoid from being caught first. "No wait! It's in the second cupboard. Sorry." Ray quickly corrected himself, easing Michael's and Gavin's worries.   
"No problem." Geoff reassured. The sound of crinkling plastic was heard, followed by the microwave buttons being pushed and popping popcorn. Michael nearly jumped out of his skin when the microwave went off. He pushed away Gavin's sweaty palm from his mouth, glaring at him in the darkness. Minuets passed. Each one feeling like hours. The only noise being heard was the sound of whatever bullshit movie Geoff and Ray were watching and the soft noise of popcorn being eaten. If Michael wasn't sitting in the pantry of his best friend's house who was seemingly dating his boss who could easily beat him to a pile of mush with his idiot of a boyfriend; he could have fallen asleep. He even felt his eyes start to close when he heard a noise he definitely would rather trade with sex jokes between Ray and Geoff.  
A moan. A loud one, coming from the living room. Along with other various noises that were getting louder as seconds passed by. Michael clamped his hands over his ears, glaring at Gavin in the darkness once again. Gavin, however, was trying to keep himself from throwing up all over Ray's food. There was subtle noises of talking that they couldn't quite understand then loud footsteps running away from where they hid. The two waited a few seconds, the only noise coming from the TV still in the xbox. Then there was a loud slam of the back door being thrown shut and something thudding against it.  
Shaking that thought, Michael slowly opened the pantry door, stepping into the dimly lit kitchen. Gavin followed close behind. His body was trembling with adrenaline and, god knows why, tripped over his two left feet, sending both of them crashing to the floor with a loud thud. There was a moment of silence, only a moment. Gavin clinging to Michael like a leach making it virtually impossible for Michael to even attempt an escape.   
"What the fuck!?" Geoff's voice boomed as light flooded the kitchen. Gavin and Michael laid on the tile floor, frozen, before slowly lifting their heads to see Geoff standing above them in his boxers; baseball bat in hand. His face more than just pissed off. Ray soon joined him, wearing the shirt Geoff was wearing earlier today, and also in his boxers.  
"What the fuck are you two assholes doing here!? How did you even get in!?" Ray snapped, clearly red in the face from anger and embarrassment. Geoff stare was ice cold compared to how hot his face was getting. There was only one time when Geoff got upset and that was when he didn't have any more booze after a particularly long and frustrating day. Spying on him and his secret boyfriend could be added to that list.  
"W-well. You see-.." Gavin started, but Geoff cut him off.   
"You have three seconds to get the fuck out of here before I cave your fucking skulls in." He stated, almost calmly if his words weren't coated in venom. "One..." Michael and Gavin scrambled to their feet, stumbling over each other. Ray retreated towards the bedroom, burying his face in his hands. "Two..." Gavin's trembling hands fiddled with the lock, attempting to get it open. Michael pulled him away and quickly unlocked the door, throwing it open and running out with Gavin tagging him close behind.   
The next time the two pairs of couples went into work, none of them spoke about it. None of them whispered about it in the hallways or behind the others' back. Nothing was questioned or explained. The only difference was that at the end of the day, Gavin would always make the excuse to catch a ride with Michael and stay behind while Ray "coincidentally" caught a ride with a Geoff. The only difference was that they weren't in two different places that they needed to travel too in the middle in the night or only see on skype. Nobody knew that but them, and it was better that way.


End file.
